


The World Has Left You Lying On The Ground (Heaven Forbid They See You Cry)

by whatsdunisdun



Series: Unrelated Joshler One Shots [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, First Meetings, Homophobic Language, Josh is precious and beautiful, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Possibly unrealistic romance, Tyler is a bean and he loves music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsdunisdun/pseuds/whatsdunisdun
Summary: Tyler just wants to get away. He wants to get his mum's words out of his head. He wants to focus on the music in his ears.Apparently, he doesn't want to look where he's going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi it's my first fic!! Imma post more one shots to this series soon! If this is terrible and you hate it please don't lose faith, all of the one shots are very different. 
> 
> Let me know if you see anything problematic, or even any mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Shoutout to my incredible friend penrosequartz for being my beta with this :))
> 
> Also, please be aware there is homophobic language in this. Sorry about that. Consider this a trigger warning.  
> Stay safe everybody <3

“Tyler, please! I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean it! I swear, I didn’t mean to say that! Please, Tyler, please just listen to what I - ”

The rest of her sentence was swallowed into the wave of noise that flowed out of Tyler’s headphones as he shoved them into his ears. Wanting to get as far away as possible, he walked as fast as he could, being the unathletic and lanky seventeen-year-old he was, and he tried to focus on everything but his mother’s voice echoing around his head.

_Faggot!_

The word had surprised him, to the point that he hadn't reacted until his mother had started rambling an apology. To their credit, Tyler’s parents had never come across as homophobic or said anything offensive, especially since he came out to them, and they really had tried their best to accept and support him. Regardless, Tyler had heard words behind closed doors when his parents thought he was asleep and he knew that his parents did have a few discreet problems with his sexuality. 

The song in his headphones changed, and he tried to focus on that. Music had always been Tyler’s escape, and he found an unusual amount of comfort in the familiarity of the words and the rhythm. The only dream he’d ever had in life was to perform music in any way, shape, or form, but he was very much used to people shutting him down whenever it came up in conversation. Contrary to popular belief, these arguments never fazed him - he didn't care if it wasn't going to pay well, he was willing to work hard enough, and somewhere hidden among his mountains of self-doubt he felt he was talented enough to make it somewhere. It didn't matter where, he just wanted people to hear what he had to say - or more accurately, what he couldn't say, but could sing. He wanted to prove to everyone that hadn't believed in him that he was right and they were wrong, and most of all, he wanted to prove to himself that he could do it. That he wasn't worthless. Or stupid. Or untalented. Or inferior. Or a loser. Or a coward. Or a waste of space. Or - or any of the other things that had been thrown at him, day in and day out, until he knew no better. He wanted to prove to the world that Tyler Joseph had something to say and it was worth listening to.

A sudden burst of freezing cold air covered Tyler’s arms in goosebumps, and he felt a faint tinge of regret at his haste at leaving his house after the fight with his mum, as he hadn't had time to grab a coat, and was now left in shorts 3 sizes too small and a T-shirt in freezing winter weather.

_Faggot!_

Tyler flashed back to the fight - he didn't even remember what it had started about - and once again the word began echoing around his skull. He tried hard to fight the oncoming wave of hatred inside his brain as tears began to roll down his cheek, out of his control, and he latched tightly onto the song in his headphones. He pulled on every word, every beat of the drum, every note of the piano, every chord, every single second of comfort the song supplied him, and he pulled himself away from the hole before he fell in it. In his concentration on the music, his head automatically tugged towards the ground, until he couldn't even see where he was going. 

_Fag_ _-_

Music. The words of the song. The beat of the-

Tyler felt the impact of something - maybe a tree? - right as he walked straight into it. 

Tyler, being the weakest weakling known to man, fell straight over. Onto the damp grass. Great.

He considered wether or not he should stay there - he could just lay down and look at the night sky and feel the cold seep into him and listen to the music that was no longer there because his headphones had fallen out and - no, he better get up. 

So Tyler got up. Or at least, he tried to. 

He was still lying on the ground. Maybe staying on the ground wouldn't be so bad? 

Right as he was beginning to re-consider staying put, the tree he had walked in to started talking. 

So, not a tree then. 

“Ohmygosh I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Tyler made a weak noise of approval.

“I’m so sorry… Here! Let me help you up!”

Before Tyler could react, the stranger - who he could now see was a fairly attractive young man - had grabbed one of Tyler’s hands and was gently pulling him up, placing a second hand on Tyler’s back. 

Once Tyler was standing again, the two boys subconsciously adjusted themselves under the street light to be able to see each other. 

The other boy was probably about 18 - a year older than Tyler - and everything about him screamed individuality. He had the most beautiful shade of blue hair, a nose ring, and large black earrings. Fairly attractive? More like fucking gorgeous. 

Tyler muttered a small “Thank you”, and considered wether or not he should just walk away now. He’d embarrassed himself enough already, and if how other people treated him was any indication, this beautiful stranger would no doubt pick him up on all his faults. But there was something about this guy that made Tyler feel like he was loved, and he mattered, and most of all that he had a purpose. He could feel a subtle warmth growing through his body, starting from his heart, and it made him feel amazing. Something in the back of Tyler’s brain reminded him that this was the feeling he had when he was performing music or listening to one of his favourite songs - and this was coming from a complete stranger, who Tyler now realised he shouldn't walk away from.

“What’s- What’s your name?” The stranger asked quietly, as if Tyler was so close to being broken that if he spoke too loud it would hurt him. 

“T-Tyler. Yourself?”

“Nice to meet you Tyler! I’m Josh.” He said, grinning. 

Tyler tried to discreetly wipe away some of the tears on his face - the last thing he needed was attention towards the fact that he had been crying. 

Unfortunately, Tyler wasn't a particularly discreet person. 

“Oh my gosh I'm so sorry did I hurt you that much? I’m so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going I - ”

Tyler could feel Josh growing distressed, so in a failed attempt to make things better, he interrupted Josh with “It’s okay, it wasn't because of you.”

At the confused look on Josh’s face, he added another awkward statement.

“I mean… I was already crying. Before I bumped into you. Don’t worry, you didn't hurt me or anything”

“You - You were already crying?”

Tyler knew what was coming. He’d heard it plenty of times - he was a huge crier, and every time he cried he got the same response. 

_Why are you crying? You’re such a girl. Real men don't cry. You’re so gay - I can’t believe you'd actually cry in front of all these people._

Despite the amount of times he’d heard it, for some reason Tyler thought it would feel different coming from Josh. So Tyler tried to protest before Josh could get a word in. 

“I know its ‘unmanly’ to cry and I know that real men shouldn't cry and I’m sorry I didn't think I’d see anyone and I tried not to cry but I just felt like shit and I had a big fight with my mum and I never thought she’d say something like that but - ”

“Tyler.”

“- but she did and I didn't know what to do so I ran and I couldn't stop myself from crying and did I mention that I’m sorry? Because I really am I promise I - ”

“Tyler!”

Tyler realised that he really had said all of that out loud. Shit. He looked back down to the ground, and muttered a small “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you've done nothing wrong”

Surprised at the kindness, Tyler moved his gaze away from the ground and onto Josh’s face, right as he felt Josh place his hands on Tyler’s shoulders. 

“I was never going to say anything bad about you crying. Theres nothing wrong with having emotions. I just wanted to make sure you were okay - which I’m now seeing that you really aren’t. As for the ‘Real men don't cry’ part, thats bullshit. I think - I think its really cute when guys cry.”

Both of the boys blushed bright pink.

“You said you had a fight with your mum?”

Tyler nodded gently, and his emotions must have shown on his face, because Josh’s face creased with worry. 

Tyler realised belatedly that Josh still had his soft, warm hands on Tyler’s shoulders. Josh must have realised too, because he went to pull his hands away. Instead, he ran his hands down Tyler’s arms.

“My god Tyler you're freezing! I - should we go talk about this over coffee? That might warm you up a bit.”

Tyler felt the warmth inside him grow and spread even faster, and his face became covered with a grin.  
Josh took that as a yes. 

“I know this amazing cafe around the corner, shall we?”

As Tyler followed Josh off down the street, Josh slipped his hand inside Tyler’s. The gesture was comforting, and despite the fact that they'd only just met, Tyler felt more at home than he ever had before. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh what did y'all think!! Let me know in the comments, and tell me if you'd like to see more work from me :)
> 
> PSA: BEING A MALE AND EXPRESSING EMOTIONS IS NOT A BAD THING. EVER. (nor is it a bad thing to cry if you are of any gender) CRYING IS NOT 'UNMANLY'. DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE. That is all.
> 
> Stay Alive everyone <3


End file.
